humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Forum :Problems
Too Many Desires? It seems to me that of the requirements stated in "The Secret" visualizing what one wants is the starting point.This seems obvious, however, beyond a vague feeling of wanting things to be better, I think many of us don't have a concrete goal or passion that is driving our every thought.Or have MANY goals that in their total make life better.For the secret to work, should we make an effort to define a specific outcome that we wish for, and try to narrow the field of desires? -John No limitation is necessary #Being able to concentrate on one thing at any point of time is the nature or the limitation of human mind. It has no power to see many things at the same time. If we have many desires, or aspirations, we can make a list of them based on priorities and work on one at a time. I donot think there is any need to set limitation on the number of desires.--Chan 07:22, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Secret depends on inner action which depends on energy, not time #Do you want to have good health? a good income? a good family life? enjoyable leisure? spiritual progress? intellectual stimulation? All of us manage to pursue and maintain multiple objectives in our lives at the same time. Subconsciously we are generating positive formations for each of these things we aspire for. The Secret only tells you to do it consciously, be open and alert, be totally positive and avoid the pitfalls of negative thoughts and feelings. So there is no conflict between multiple goals and The Secret. At the same time, it is true that all high achievement tends to come by an exclusive concentration on specific goals to the exclusion or at the expense of others. That would be true for The Secret as well. But there is a solution. When your goal is very specific -- I want a good job to earn money or a good sale price for my home, the intensity of exclusive concentration helps. But if you choose a higher and wider goal, it is inclusive of many smaller goals. The higher your goal is in the scale of consciousness, the more inclusive it is. If you aspire to achieve the highest possible consciousness, goodness, goodwill, truthfulness and accomplishment possible for you, good health, good family relationships, prosperity and everything else is included. Everything depends on the intensity of the aspiration and the determination to accomplish. Sri Aurobindo says to pursue Integral Yoga one must make it the only goal in life. But the pursuit of Integral Yoga which seeks the upliftment and transformation of all life includes all interim goals as well. The same principle applies at lesser levels too. #Normally, life methods demand an exclusive physical preoccupation with the goals we want to achieve because the method of accomplishment is external, in time and action. The Secret emphasizes inner work on our attitudes. It does not require time. But it does require energy of concentration and right attitude. So how much you can pursue and achieve at the same time depends on the energy of your personality and your ability to expand and open to the universe. That is why methods which dissolve or dilute the ego are so powerful. They open you to greater force and power. #That said, the first priority for anyone should be to demonstrate positively and unquestionably the power of the Secret in their lives -- to prove beyond doubt that it WORKS. For that, it makes sense to choose one thing and aspire for it intensely. That does not mean foregoing other goals, but it may mean concentrating on one substantial accomplishment for the time being. The more intensely your concentrate, the sooner it will come. That achievement will generate much greater faith and energy to apply the Secret in multiple areas at once.garry 07:43, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Asking for happiness There are many things I would like to ask for from the universe – a perfect lover, a great job, a beautiful house -- but what I really want most is happiness. How should I decide what to ask for? If your goal in life is happiness, the best thing is to ask for happiness instead of anything particular. If you ask the universe for a new car, you get it. You have only asked for a car, you didn't ask for happiness in the car. Suppose you want happiness and ask the universe for happiness, it is better not to put a condition of getting the happiness through the car. What it will then give you will be true happiness. But it may or may not be through the car.Ranganayaki 18:59, 30 May 2007 (UTC) I made a mistake and need your help Hello, I have been overwhelmed by the book, The Secret. It has made a huge difference in my life already. I have read it several times and have made flash cards from key inspirational messages. It even helped me to visit a place I have always dreamed of, Lake Tahoe. Based on my success, I 'asked' and thanked the universer for bringing me back together with a guy that I have loved deeply for some time. We had a brief relationship with me a while back, however, he ended it. I don't know if I can convey the conviction of my belief that this is the person I am intended to be with. So, I began using the strategies in the book. I was so excited I felt and believed the Universe was moving things to answer my request. I cleaned out drawers in the bedroom, the bathroom, and other places around my house. He has a place to park, etc. While I am not a painter, I enjoy writing (especially when I am not upset.) So I used my creativity to write a dialogue where he expressed his feelings of love for me. I wrote his name and my name like one of the book's contributor's mother did. I created an electronic vision board for our wedding. It covered all kinds of details. I was so excited when I received a message from the Universe to email him. My horoscope stated something about how I had been disconnected from someone of key importance and challenged me to reach out to them. So I sent a short touch base email. He replied that he wanted to talk with me and later called. The conversation did not go well. It started fine. We caught up and laughed, and then he said that he did not want to get together again. Friendship was fine, but the coolness in his words spoke of a different message. I acknowledged his opinion and stated that I beleived that our (verbal) fight a few months ago was an example of the strength of our feeling. I genuinely praised him for the wonderful qualities I see in him and wished him well. I explained that I honored his choice, but felt differently. Privately, I surmised that the Universe was still at work and that it would be important for me to show positive strength without pressuring him. That way, the Universe could continue the work. His words became very clipped and he told me how disappointed he was (in me). I did not start to cry and remained incredibly calm as more of his words cut into me. He started saying things like there was very little good between us when we were together. . .In the end, I told him that it would be best that we not have any further contact. Naturally, this part doesn't fit with the Secret and was an error, but I struggled so at the end of the call. I did send him an email again trying to refocus on the positive statements I had intended to share in the call. I wanted to clarify that I did not blame him and took my part of the responsibility for the pain between us. In retrospect, I think this was also a mistake on my part as it reaffirmed in the end that I would not reach out to him again (per our agreement). At the time, I thought this fit with the Secret as it focused on praising him, and creating methods for others to make their own choices. Now, I worry that it further focused on the negative and was a further distance creator. I have tried to make light of the setbacks I made and tried move forward. I have focused on the times during the call when I successfully used Dworskin's Sedona method and for how calm I managed to keep my voice given the pain of his words. I still believe he is the man I am supposed to marry. However, I have lost my unwaivering faith. Makebelieving has not helped me to regain it. His words were so clear and final they flood my emotions. I no longer feel that he has any love towards me and can't help but wonder if they were ever genuine. Still I try to use Dworskin's questions to release the pain. It helps, but I have not managed to completely release. I know I can't make it happen without the faith and the joy. I have continued to search the book for clues, but I am lost. Kris Mc Kris, I admire the effort you have made to win him back and know how difficult it can be to rely on inner methods alone. Yours is not a difficult case provided you are willing to follow the methods implicitly. Here are the steps: # You must clearly understand that external appearances do not reflect the reality. And you must have faith in it. It does not matter what he said on the phone. When the inner conditions are right, he will certainly come. I suggest you read this article Personality and Accomplishment in P&P, especially section 3 on Darcy. It illustrates how when the right inner attitude is taken, the most inconceivable results can be achieved. I am not asking you for wild, fantastic beliefs. More remarkable things happen every day. You must know that he can and will come back. There is no obstacle if you do not create one in your mind. # No external initiatives: no calls, no emails, no apologies. You have to do this in yourself. # Review the past relationship (as Darcy did) and look for points at which your attitude and behavior have been inappropriate. Feel sorry for them -- do not feel sorry for yourself! – regret that you were like that – it does not matter what he did on his side – and decide to be different and better in future. Feel happy about your self-awareness and knowledge, not sad. Be cheerful that you are becoming a better, more loving and loveable person. # Stop worrying about what you said or what you did or what he did. Focus on the one thing that is really important. Sending affectionate, emotional goodwill to him. A relationship is only meaningful if you love him. He will respond to your love, not your explanations. # Intensely aspire with patience and without expectations. The less you expect, the sooner it will come. If you do all this, he will surely come or THE BETTER PERSON YOU DESERVE FOR YOUR EFFORTS WILL COME IN HIS PLACE! These two articles can also help: The Secret of Romance and Harmonious human relationships Getting back on track? When my wife and I first saw the dvd I caught fire and began researching and for about 3 months Everything was GREAT! Then my mother in law got very ill and we began a long process of commuting 4 hrs to be with her and she passed on after a 3 month fight. ever since that time I have been on a downward slide and have been unable to pull myself out of it. I mean I understand what is going on but am finding it very hard to focus on feeling good and prosperity, I have been in alot of psycial pain for almost 2 years and the doctors can not find anything wrong with me and I know if that pain is my focus then that will be my experience going forward. So this message is an attempt to get back on track I would appreciate any and all feed back or help to get my thinking turned around and back to the positive. Thanks All Much Love to Ya! Paul Paul, the first thing you need to do is raise your energy level. The easiest most powerful way is to intensely call energy and joy. Call and ask the universe to fill you energy and joy to the point of overflowing. Don’t think of anything. You can do it wherever you are and whatever else you are doing. Silently aspire. Remember. Open yourself. The universe will fill you.. See Secrets behind The Secret ---- '''Back to The Secret: Forum Category:Secret Forum http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H'''] http://server3.web-stat.com/4/secret.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm '''S]